


Game Changer

by lanoirpapillon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bonding, Bonding while playing Video Games, Fluffy more than anything, Jackson returns from London sometimes and hangs out with Stiles, M/M, Sexual innuendos, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:16:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanoirpapillon/pseuds/lanoirpapillon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone thought Jackson returned for Lydia. They were wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Changer

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly fluffy. Could be seen as more of a bromance but there are hints of more.
> 
> Written for RarePair November! Enjoy!

Stiles burrowed his ass further into the bean bag he was perched on, thrusting his controller forward as if that would spur his character forward faster. “Fuck, no! Right, right! Not left, right! Fuck, fuck, fuck, no!” He cried out and threw his hands in the air, the screen flashing that his character had lost yet another life.

He paused his game and pouted, watching Jackson’s portion of the screen as his character flawlessly defeated the sorcerer with some potion Jackson had purchased in the gamer shop with his stupid amount of coins he’d accumulated from their gaming sessions. Jackson was smirking, and Stiles felt like pushing him off the bean bag he was seated in because that wasn’t fair.

“You’ve been gone forever, dude! How do you even, what do you practice outside of our powwows? Are you cheating on me?” Jackson raised an eyebrow, setting his controller down to eat a handful of cheetos. “Never, Stiles, why would I ever do that. You’re the only one for me. These hands have not touched another controller since I left from the last trip.”

“You’re a lying liar who lies and you know it. Did you join another guild? Am I not enough for you?”

Jackson shrugged and switched to the next song on his phone, a strong bass starting up. “Obviously, your performance is lacking. I need someone with more stamina and experience in my life.”

“Oh stop, you wish you could get all up in this.” Jackson threw an orange puff at his white shirt; Stiles scoffed at the neon powder speckling the once pristine, with a few spots that refused to come out, cotton.

“Dude!” He crowed, taking a handful of his honey mustard pretzels and throwing them at Jackson’s face. “Those don’t have the same effect, dipshit.” Jackson popped a pretzel into his mouth and scowled at the flavor. “Your breath is going to be rank.”

“Well it’s better than cheese fingers. If you lick them, I might gag.”

Jackson raised a brow and stuck his thumb between his lips, hollowing out his cheeks as he sucked. Stiles did not blush, his room was always this warm.

“I’m going to go throw up now, thank you.” Jackson’s lips quirked and he continued to make sloppy sucking noises. Stiles hated him.

“Wow, you’re really good at that. Done any sucking lately?” Stiles’ eyes widened as the words fell out of his mouth, his mental filter was obviously still offline after the obscene show Jackson was performing for him.

“Neither here nor there. Maybe if you practiced more, you wouldn’t fail so hardcore at everything Stilinski.”

Stiles crossed his legs and picked up his controller, restarting the game. “Just because you and Lydia are having problems doesn’t mean you have to take them out on me.” He tried not to sound too disgruntled, but probably didn’t succeed if the look Jackson was throwing him was any indication.

“We’ve been over for months, it’s her problem if she can’t handle rejection well. She hates that I’m so far away in London because she can’t watch me all the time like she’s used to. It’s like I’m her property or something.”

“You make her sound like a crazy stalker person.”

“ _Stiles_.”

“Stop articulating my name in place of using your words.”

Jackson groaned and jumped back into his own game, eyebrows furrowed from what Stiles could see out of his peripheral vision. “I’m really not into her anymore. I’ve grown up since I left for London, and she’s stayed the same. Actually, I think she’s gotten even more immature. Did I tell you she sends me selfies with her and her newest boytoy?”

Stiles’ eyes widened and he leaned forward as his character defeated the next villain, moving him to the next level. Jackson was still five ahead of him, but he didn’t care. The guy was actually talking to him, which was new. Usually they played in silence with only the music as company, silent support through all of this craziness.

“That’s bitchy.”

“I know! You don’t see me sending her pictures from the clubs, it’s petty. And it’s not like any of the guys she’s been with could measure up to me.” Stiles snorted in response. “A little vain, Jackie, isn’t it?”

Jackson pounced on him, throwing his controller towards the console halfway through the air. He landed on Stiles with a muffled “Oomph,” and proceeded to tickle the smaller teenager into submission. “Okay! Okay! Mercy!” Jackson collapsed against him, nose in his neck. Stiles patted his back knowing that this was a wolf thing and not a ‘I’m going to smother you with all 175 pounds of me’ sort of thing.

“Can I stay here tonight? I don’t want to risk running into her.”

“Yeah, that’s fine. You can stay as long as you want. We need to work on our teamwork anyway.” Stiles pushed the wolf off, smiling as he dragged his own bean bag closer to Stiles’. They sat like that for the next few hours, only stopping when Stiles’ Dad arrived home bearing multiple boxes of Thai food from the place down the street from the station. It was quiet for the rest of the night, and at bedtime Jackson snuggled close to Stiles in his bed, arms holding the human tight as he snuffled in his sleep. Stiles pet the blonde’s hair until he finally drifted to sleep himself, plotting ways to get Lydia to back off from Jackson.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little piece! Let me know what you think in the comments section! I really do appreciate it :)


End file.
